Bodyguard
by xShadowxRocksx
Summary: Amy Rose doesn't like having a bodyguard, although her father is really enthusiastic about the idea. Will her feelings always stay the same, or will they start to change over time? ShadowxAmy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! I've had this idea for a long time now, and I finally decided to write it. :) I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog, I only own this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Morning dad!" A pink hedgehog exclaimed, throwing her hands around her father's neck, hugging him from behind. John Rose stopped reading the newspaper that he had in his hand, a chuckle leaving his mouth.

"Good morning, my Rosebud!" The red hedgehog replied to his only daughter, a small pout forming on the rose female's mouth at her nickname.

"Do I look like a rosebud to you, dad? Please call me Amy or Amelia." Amy said, moving around her father to take a seat on the dining table. John raised an eyebrow, a small smile on his lips.

"I thought that you didn't like it when people called you Amelia." He said, amusement in his voice. Amy stopped spreading butter on her toast, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"Yeah, well... I like it better than rosebud." She answered with a frown, another chuckle escaping from her father's mouth. His chuckling stopped when he remembered what he had to discuss with his daughter.

"Amy," John said, the mentioned hedgehog's head snapping towards him. He took in a deep breath. He knew that the stubborn pink hedgehog wouldn't agree, but he had to give it a try. "Amy, you know that I have the six chaos emeralds, right?" He asked, Amy looking at him with confusion shown clearly on her face.

"Yes, you have told me about it before..." She trailed off, her eyes following her father's movements. John Rose laid down the newspaper on the table, crossing one hand over the other.

"You also know that Dr. Robotnik will do anything to get his hands on it, am I correct?" The red male asked again, his jade green eyes on Amy's face. The pink hedgehog nodded her head, slowly starting to spread the butter on the bread. "I'm worried about you, Rosebud. That doctor really wants those emeralds, and I'm worried that he will try to use you as a bait to get to me..." John trailed off, his daughter dropping the knife from her hand, folding her arms across her chest.

"What are you trying to say, dad." Amy asked, frowning a little. She had a feeling that she wouldn't like what her father had to say.

John Rose grinned at her, Amy noticing that it was slightly forced. "I've hired you a bodyguard! Isn't it... Exciting?" He trailed off, watching the pink female's eyes widen.

"A bodyguard? Dad, I-I'm not sure t-that's a very good idea." She laughed nervously, thinking about how it would be like to have a bodyguard. One thing she knew was that, wherever she went, people would laugh at her. They would say that she was too weak to stand up for herself. Plus, she could just imagine the ugly grin on her rival's face...

Her father frowned slightly. "And why not? I think that it's a very good idea. I won't be really worried if I know that you have someone to protect you when I'm not at home. This bodyguard that I've hired for you is very... How should I put it? Experienced. I trust him to keep you safe, he really is a nice boy." John smiled, not noticing the frown on Amy's face.

"Can't I keep myself safe? Am I a weakling that a bodyguard has to look after me?" Her frown deepened, a chuckle escaping from her father's lips. Well, she really didn't mind if she made her father laugh. It actually made her kind of proud. Amy let a small smile take over lips, waiting for her father to stop laughing.

"Of course not, Rosebud! You're one of the bravest people I know, you're daddy's girl after all, right?" John Rose gave his daughter a wink, causing Amy to giggle.

"I'll have a bodyguard, then. Anything to make my dad happy." She said, taking a bite from her toast. The pink female didn't really want to have a bodyguard, but like she said, she would to anything to make her father happy.

The crimson hedgehog smiled, ruffling Amy's quills. "That's my girl! Your bodyguard will be here tomorrow, he'll be with you _everywhere_." Her father said, the rose hedgehog's eyes widening.

"Even in school?" She asked, gulping down the bread from her mouth, reaching for the orange juice.

"Even in school." John replied, standing up from the table. "I'm going to work. Be careful okay?" He gave her a concerned look, the petite hedgehog rolling her jade green eyes, while groaning a little.

"Don't you worry, dad! I'll be fine!" Amy said, her father smiling at her.

"Alright. I'll see you later." As he turned to walk away, Amy's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Dad, um. What is the bodyguard's name?"

John turned around to face his daughter, a smile on his lips. "His name is Shadow The Hedgehog."

* * *

**How was it? Should I continue? Tell me what you guys think, in other words, review for me... Please? :)**

**-Amy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Here's the next chapter of Bodyguard. :) A huge thank you to: Myestica, aliciathewolf45, ShadowsAngel1, NecromancyIsMyGame, Swan7, G.G, scourgamy, Ella, rose the hedghog, Abby, BlackPetals23 and king of shadows. :) I'm glad that you guys like this fic. Here's the characters' ages:**

**Shadow: 17**

**Amy: 16**

**Rouge: 17**

**Knuckles: 17**

**Sonic: 16**

**Tails: 14**

**Cream: 14**

**These are the main characters, but if other characters come along, I'll tell you guys their age too. :) Enjoy this chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own STH. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Rouge, you're so not gonna believe this..." Amy trailed off, walking next to her best friend. The white bat turned her head to look at the pink female, a gasp leaving her lips.

"Tell me you're not pregnant!" Rouge said out loud, earning a hit on her side. "Oww, damn girl! You actually hurt me!" She rubbed her side, glaring at Amy. The mentioned hedgehog rolled her eyes slightly, a sigh escaping her mouth.

"Rouge, this is not the time to play games. My dad wants me to have a... Uh, a bodyguard." Amy whispered so that only Rouge could hear, the white female's eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

"Are you kidding me?!" Rouge said, watching Amy's shoulders slump. The pink hedgehog knew that her friend wouldn't find it good news, so it left her to think about how the other students would react. "That is so cool, girl! I wish my father let me have a bodyguard." Rouge pouted, her answer surprising Amy. The petite female saw a random student's head snap to them at the mention of "bodyguard".

"Keep quite, Rouge!" She hissed under her breath, the bat simply rolling her aqua blue eyes.

"Whatever..."Rouge said, before her eyes brightened. "But still, you're so lucky!" She squealed, causing the pink hedgehog to slap herself on the forehead.

"Can you please keep your voice down Rouge! Oh look, there's Tails and Cream!" Amy pointed to the yellow fox, and the cream-coloured rabbit, wanting to change the subject. If Rouge got really excited, the whole school would know about it before the bodyguard even came here. Amy groaned at the thought, wondering why her father had to think of such a thing.

Rouge narrowed her eyes at her friend, shaking her head." No, no, no and no. You're not gonna try to direct me somewhere else!" She exclaimed, linking her arm through Amy's. "I've seen Tails and Cream before, they're nothing new, but this bodyguard thing... It's really interesting! By the way, why would your father hire you a bodyguard?"

"It seems that I'm in need of protection." Amy sighed, running a hand through her pink quills. "Remember that I told you that my dad kept the six chaos emeralds? Yeah, well, Dr. Robotnik wants them. My dad thinks that he might try to use me to get to him." She frowned, glancing at the albino bat.

"Awh! You're father is soooo sweet! I wish my father was more like yours, actually I like my daddy the way he is." Rouge grinned, her eyes trailing around the school grounds, while they made their way to Tails and Cream. "Where is Knuckles? I haven't seen him anywhere yet, and the bell is gonna ring soon." The bat frowned, scanning through the crowds of students again.

Amy smiled widely. She knew that Rouge had a thing for the red echidna, if only she would admit it... "I think I saw him kissing with Fiona, but I'm not really sure if it was him..." She shrugged her shoulders, grinning secretly.

"What! Where?" Rouge grabbed her friend by the shoulders, shaking her.

"You're jealous, admit it." Amy giggled, Rouge's jaw dropping. The white bat closed her mouth, shaking her head.

"Of course I'm not! I only wanted to take pictures of him and stick it all around the school, you know, embarass him in front of his friends for kissing a slut." Rouge folded her arms on her chest, smirking, although Amy didn't get fooled.

"Sure... Let's go and talk to Cream and Tails before class starts." She said, both friends making their way to the younger students.

"You guys are sooo cute! You should totally date each other!" Rouge exclaimed, causing both Cream and Tails to flush a deep red.

"Uh, it's not like that. We're friends." Tails scratched the back of his neck, while Cream nodded shyly.

Rouge scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Sure you are..." She said, causing the pink hedgehog to jump in to Tails and Cream's rescue.

"Come on, give the two a break. If they say that they're only friends, then don't pest them." Amy said, Tails shooting her a grateful look, but she also got a glare from Rouge, which she pretended not to notice. "So, what are you guys doing?"

Cream smiled softly at Tails, Amy smiling slyly at them. They were so meant for each other, if only they dated... _Great! It seems like I wanna play matchmaker! _She thought, rolling her eyes. It was their choice if they wanted to go out or not but... They looked so cute together! "Well..." Cream said, breaking Amy out of her thoughts. "Tails is helping me with my maths homework." Amy smiled, watching Rouge smile too.

"Awh, that is so cute! It's really sweet of you to be helping Cream, Tails." Amy said, and before Tails could say anything, the bell rang. "Well guys, I'll see you later." She waved at both Tails and Cream, turning to look at Rouge. "Come on Rouge, we're in the same class."

"Bye guys! We'll see you later!" The white bat also waved at the two friends, linking her arm through Amy's. Both of them started walking to their maths class, Rouge groaning. "Urgh! I hate maths! No matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to understand algebra." The albino female scanned the crowd of students again, all of them rushing to their classes. It was the first day of school, so no-one wanted to be late.

Amy giggled, fixing the strap of her bag on her shoulder. "The reason why you don't understand maths is because you've got a very thick skull! Who are you looking for, by the way?" She asked, Rouge glaring at her before hitting her on the head with one of her books."Oww!" Amy rubbed her head, hitting her friend back, but missing as Rouge ducked. The white bat laughed at Amy's reaction, missing another hit.

"Give up, Amy. You'll never be able to hit me!" Rouge giggled, watching Amy roll her eyes but smile slightly. "And what makes you think that I'm looking for someone?" She asked, eyeing a good-looking male fox up and down.

The pink hedgehog rolled her jade green eyes at Rouge's behaviour, both getting nearer and nearer to their class. "Never mind, Rouge. Let's hurry up, I don't want to be late on the first day of school."

* * *

"Amy, when is your bodyguard going to come?" Rouge asked, watching the sudents sprint out of the school buildings. Amy bit her bottom lip, not knowing if telling Rouge would be a good idea. She decided that she would tell the truth to her best friend, the girl was excited as it she was going to have a bodyguard. _I wish your dad wanted you to have a bodyguard... _The pink hedeghog thought with a frown, not aware of Rouges hand waving in front of her face. "Hello? Earth to Amy!" That seemed to break the rose hedgehog out of her trance, before she grinned sheepishly at her friend.

"Well, my dad said that he was gonna come tomorrow." Amy replied, watching Rouge's eyes widen, as they made their way out of the school, and to Rouge's car. The white bat had a shiny black car, the most expensive car in the whole school. Amy didn't own a car even though it was legal for her to have a car, she couldn't drive. Her father was much too busy to teach her, and she didn't want to learn from anyone else. Rouge nodded for her to get inside, and when they were ready, she started driving.

"Tomorrow! Can I come to your house tomorrow, please? I really want to see how your bodyguard is going to look like." Rouge said, causing Amy to blink her eyes.

"Are you serious?" She asked, not really believing her friend would want to do that. _She _was dreading the fact that her bodyguard was going to arrive tomorrow, while Rouge was over-excited. Amy didn't get it at all.

"Of course I'm serious! It's settled then, wait... Do you know his name?" Rouge asked, stopping the car once they were in Amy's driveway. She turned off the engine, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for Amy to answer.

"His name is..." The pink hedgeog trailed off, biting her lip in concentration as she tried to remember his name. In a flash, his name ran through her mind, making her click her fingers. "I remember now! It's Shadow." Amy said, going to open the door, but Rouge gasped.

"Shadow... I bet he's really hot!" She exclaimed, leaving Amy to slap herself on the forehead. She should have seen it coming, after all, it was Rouge! "Hmm, I also bet that he's cool and mysterious, otherwise why would his parents name him Shadow?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm outta here." She opened the door, immediately getting out of the car.

"Wait, Amy! Can I come to your house? My parents won't be home tonight, and I don't want to be all alone." Rouge also got out, running to catch up to the pink hedgehog.

"Sure, come in." Amy opened the front door, noticing that the living room's light was on. "Uh?" Both her and Rouge made their way to the sitting room, seeing Amy's father sitting down on one of the sofas, one leg crossed over the other. "Dad? You're early today." Amy said with surprise in her voice, John Rose looking up at them.

"Hello, Rosebud! We had a day off today, I hadn't realized that." He grinned at her, his gaze flicking behind her. "Oh, Rouge is here too. Hello, so how was your first day girls?" John asked, shifting to the side to make some room for Amy. His daughter sat down next to him, while Rouge took a seat on the other sofa. Amy opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything, Rouge beat her to it.

"It was alright, Mr Rose." She said, causing the older red hedgehog to chuckle.

"Please call me John, calling me Mr Rose makes me feel old, although I am." He chuckled some more before clearing his throat. "Rosebud, your bodyguard will be arriving soon," John said, and when he saw her mouth open, he added, "Today. The bodyguard will be arriving earlier than planned." Amy frowned at the news when she was sure that her father wasn't looking.

"That's great! I'm so glad that I came here otherwise I would have missed the bodyguard's arrival!" Rouge Smiled brightly, her eyes flicking to the pink hedgehog's unhappy face.

John raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Amy told you...?" He trailed off, the albino bat nodding at him. "Well, you seem very enthusiastic." He stated, watching Rouge nod again.

"Yeah, I think that it's a very good idea! You won't be worried anymore, knowing that your daughter is safe and sound." She said, the older hedgehog smiling a little. Rouge went to nudge Amy, before she realised that the pink female wasn't sitting next to her. She blushed the faintest shade of red, and was glad to have the attention somewhere else.

"And what do you think about this, Rosebud?" John asked the rose hedgehog, Amy smiling up at him. Only he couldn't see how forced and fake it actually was. She opened her mouth to answer her father, when the doorbell rang, stopping her. Amy felt her heart start to beat faster. There was a big chance that it was her new bodyguard at the door. "I'll go." Her father said, standing up, and walking out of the room. As soon as he was out of sight, Rouge rushed to the sofa that Amy was sitting on, grinning excitedly.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" The white bat was practically bouncing up and down on the sofa. The pink hedgehog rolled her eyes with a small frown on her face.

"Yeah, very exciting." She mumbled sarcastically, sighing heavily. Rouge frowned, but then grinned and nudged her.

"Come on Ames! Admit it that you're as excited as me!" She said, Amy rolling her eyes once more. Voices interrupted their small conversation, one of them familiar, but the other very unfamilar. They could easily recognise John Rose's voice, and assumed that the deeper voice belonged to Amy's bodyguard.

After a few seconds, Amy's father entered the living room, followed by a tall and handsome hedgehog. He was a black hedgehog, with red streaks going up his quills that were curved up. He wore a smooth black suit, with something on one of his ears. The pink hedgehog squinted her eyes, before she realised that it was an ear communicator. She rolled her eyes. This guy made it obvious that he was a bodyguard. Beside her, Amy felt Rouge gape at... What was his name again? Shadow, whatever.

"Oh my god! Look at his eyes! Red, what a beautiful color! And he is so hot, just like I said he would be!" The albino female whispered, smiling with a sly glint in her eye. "You should date him! After all, you're not interested in-"

"Shut up Rouge!" Amy glared at her friend, glancing at her father and forcing another smile. John returned her smile, moving across the room to take a seat on the other sofa. Her bodyguard stood in the middle of the room, folding his arms in front of him.

"Amy meet your bodyguard, Shadow." John said, nodding at the dark hedgehog. Amy bit her lip, turning her attention to her bodyguard. She had to admit that he was good looking...

"Hi." She said, giving him a small wave. Shadow turned his head to face her, his crimson orbs locking with hers for a second. He nodded his head.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." He said, causing the pink hedgehog to roll her eyes at his formal tone. Next to her, Rouge practically drooled at hearing his voice more clearly.

"Don't you have a thing for knuckles?" Amy whispered quietly, the white bat turning to her with a small smirk.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna steal him from ya!"Rouge whispered so that only Amy could hear her, winking. "And no, I don't have a thing for Knucklehead." She said, turning her head around, but Amy caught sight of a small blush on her cheeks.

John cleared his throat, grabbing their attention. "Amy, I want you to show Shadow around, so that he get slightly familiar with this place. By the way, he'll be going with you to school tomorrow." He stood up, nodding his head at the bodyguard, before leaving. The pink hedgehog stopped her lips from forming a frown, smiling again. But before she could do anything, Rouge stood up and walked to Shadow.

"Hi, I'm Rouge." She winked, looking at Amy from the corner of her eye. "Come on then hot stuff, we'll show you around like Mr, I mean John said." The ebony hedgehog looked at the white bat, with confusion shown clearly on his face, before he nodded his head. Amy felt her face flush at Rouge's flirting with her bodyguard, easily seeing how uncomfortable he looked. She couldn't help, but feel slightly sorry for him. Rouge made all the boys feel uncomfortable.

"Uh, yeah, let's go." She walked to his side, standing between him and Rouge, not seeing Rouge smirk. Shadow nodded, following Amy out of the room. Rouge leaned on the wall with a smile on her face.

* * *

**I don't know what to say except for, did you guys like this chapter? I wasn't really happy about the way it turned out, but I hope that you guys liked it. =)**

**Please review for me!**

**-Amy**

**BTW: I know that Shadow seems a bit too young to be a bodyguard, but this is fiction right? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! :) Here's the next chapter of "Bodyguard". A _huge _thank you to: _aliciathewolf45, ShadowsAngel1, Hazel The Rabbit, Gloomy Shadows, BlackPetals23, ShadowFanGirl29, mewfatima, Ella, Chicket the Chickadee, king of shadows, QuirkyRevelations, TwilighttheWolf and Rose The Hedgehog_ for reviewing the last chapter, you guys rock! =) Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own STH.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Amy stepped out of the black car with a nervous smile on her face. She looked around for any familiar faces and was very glad to see that there was none. The pink hedgehog felt Shadow stand by her side, and she quickly glanced at him, rolling her eyes as she did so. He was wearing dark shades over his eyes, with the ear communicator still attached to his ear. He was wearing a black suit, looking more like a business man than a bodyguard. _Why does he have to dress like that? Why can't he just wear normal clothes? _She thought, quickly looking away when she saw his head turn towards her.

"Amy!" A familiar voice yelled out of nowhere. The rose female bit her lip, hoping that her white friend hadn't grabbed any attention shouting like that. Rouge waddled over to them, her short purple mini-skirt a bit too tight. "I see your bodyguard's here, do you mind if I borrow him for the day?" She smirked, her gaze traveling to the expressionless male hedgehog. _I wish you could… _Amy thought to herself, frowning. The white bat thought that the pink hedgehog was frowning because she didn't want Shadow with _her_, which made her grin widely and wink. "Don't ya worry hun! I was only joking." She said loudly, earning a confused glance from the female.

"What are you going on about, Rouge?" Amy asked, sighing. She held her books tightly to her chest, while fixing the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

"Oh don't give me that look Amy!" The albino female smiled brightly, leaning down to the pink hedgehog to whisper something in her ear. "I know you have the hots for Mr. Bodyguard." Rouge teased, causing Amy to groan. The rose hedgehog turned to Shadow, grabbing his attention.

"I'm ready, can we go now?" She asked him, Shadow nodding at her.

"Of course ma'am, lead the way." The bodyguard told her, but she had already started walking to her first class anyway. Amy quickened her pace when she saw Rouge follow them, but she didn't have to. The white bat's eyes widened and there was a little sparkle in them, that made Amy smile a bit. She knew who the cause of that was.

"Later Amy, I've got to go!" Rouge told her, waddling over to an unsuspecting red echidna. After watching them flirt for a while, she turned to walk to her class. She was glad that nobody had seen Amy turned the corner, she stopped in her tracks. A blue hedgehog walked up to her, not noticing Shadow at her side.

"Hey Ames, how are you?" He greeted her cheerfully, waving.

"I'm fine Sonic, thanks for asking." The pink hedgehog smiled at him, watching his emerald green eyes travel to Shadow, who was standing next to her, patiently waiting for her to move on.

"Who is that?" The azure male asked her, his eyebrows cocking up in confusion. "As far as I know, you didn't have a boyfriend, unless… He's your secret boyfriend." Sonic grinned at her, causing the pink hedgehog to blush a little.

"He's my bodyguard Sonic, how could you even think that?" Amy asked, watching Sonic still grin and shrug his shoulders.

"A bodyguard… Cool. You're lucky you know, if a teacher gets on your nerves, you can tell your bodyguard to beat him/her up!" The blue male chuckled, causing Amy to roll her eyes. He was the second person who had told her that she was lucky and for that, she was surprised. Sonic looked at the bodyguard again, before walking up to him. "I'm Sonic The Hedgehog, who are you? Before you answer, I want you to know that the reason I introduced myself was because I didn't wanna seem rude." Sonic held out his hand.

Shadow nodded his head slowly, looking down at the blue hedgehog's hand, before shaking it. "I'm Shadow." He said simply, watching Sonic's eyes widen slightly. The bodyguard's strong hands were obviously hurting his less strong ones. The blue hedgehog removed his hand, rubbing it a little, while grinning.

"Damn, those are some strong hands you've got there. I shouldn't be surprised though, I mean you are a bodyguard after all. How old are you by the way? You don't have to answer if you…" Sonic trailed off, glancing at Amy for a second. He mouthed the words, "You won't ever get hurt again", causing the pink female to roll her eyes.

"I'm seventeen years old." Shadow said, his voice very deep and kind of intimidating.

Sonic's eyes widened very much this time. "Whoa! One year older than me… A bodyguard… Wow." He shook his head, smiling at Amy. "I'll see ya later Ames!" He then looked at Shadow and said, "It was nice meeting you Shadow, I hope that we will be friends!", before running off. Amy bit her lip softly, glancing at Shadow.

"That was, um, my friend. Let's keep going then." She mumbled, just as the bells rang.

* * *

Amy grabbed her books, and exited the classroom, completely aware of Shadow following her. She spun around, a small frown on her lips. "Do you have to follow me absolutely anywhere? I'm sorry if it sounded rude, but..." She trailed off, running a hand through her long pink quills.

"Yes, ma'am. Your father is counting on me to keep you safe." The dark hedgehog told her, Amy's eyes flicking over his shoulder to glare at some people who were staring at them. It was only a matter of time before the school's biggest slut saw her and Shadow.

"Get out of my way you freak! You nearly made me spill my coffee over my new top, you're so lucky you didn't!" Screeched a squirrel/chipmunk, Amy didn't really care.

"Speak of the devil..." She muttered under her breath, before glaring at her arch-nemisis. "Yeah, well... If you weren't so damn blind, you would have seen me standing here." She shot back, trying to ignore the crowds of students who were beginning to form around them.

Sally Acorn stopped admiring her nails, glaring back. "I'm the one that's blind?" She asked, laughing the kind og laugh that made you want to hold your hands over your ears. Her eyes then flicked to the male standing beside Amy, a grin forming on her mouth. "He's so hot..." The chipmunk murmered dreamily, making Amy want to gag.

Sally then walked over to him, swinging her hips. She trailed a finger down Shadow's chest seductively, causing steam to blow out of Amy's ears, if that even was possible. God, she hated Sally so much! If only her bodyguard would punch the whore's plastic face, it would make her feel a lot better. The pink hedgehog fought the urge to do that herself, her hands forming fists.

"I'm Sally Acorn, but you can call me Sal." Sally batted her eyelashes at Shadow, causing his eyebrows to rise up. He pushed her away gently, causing her frown.

"I like having my personal space, and I don't like it when people invade it." He said in his smooth, deep voice, everyone being able to see Sally drool without any shame at all. She then pouted, glaring at Amy.

"I'm surprised he would wanna be _your_ boyfriend of _all_ people." Sally rolled her eyes, causing Amy to roll her eyes. The chipmunk/squirrel then turned to Shadow, winking at him. "If you get bored of her, you can always come to me!" She squinted her eyes at him after a few seconds, before she gasped. "Wait! You're a... Bodyguard?" Sally frowned, her eyes scanning over his uniform. Her mouth then turned into a smirk, before she burst out laughing. "Look everyone, the freak needs a bodyguard to keep her safe! How pathetic!" This was the moment Amy had dreaded. She felt her whole face burn from the embarrasment. Her head hung low, pink hair covering her face, as she got laughed at. The rose female felt Shadow look at her, and turned to see him walk to her side.

"I don't see what's so funny about this, you're all being very immature, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought that you were all a bunch of first graders!" He said, earning a few gasps from the students, Sally's one more louder. "Let's go ma'am, you'll be late if we don't hurry." Shadow added to Amy, who was trying very hard not to smile. Shadow insulted Sally! And a bunch of other students, but she could care less.

"Alright, let's go, er... Shadow." She hurried away, the black and red hedgehog close behind.

* * *

The pink hedgehog entered the girls' toilets, straightening her hair, as she looked in the mirror. Screams stopped her in her tracks, her head snapping to the side to see what the problem was. Shadow was standing there frozen, before he speeded out of the toilet, leaving a trail of black and red behind him. Wow, he was fast. Amy couldn't help but giggle a little. He did really follow her anywhere, but he probably didn't know that she was heading to the girls' toilet. She walked out, seeing him leaning on the wall with his head down. "That was really funny!" She told him, giggling.

"It was an accident." There was a low vibrating noise, and she saw him press a button on his ear communicator. "Hello Sir, sorry, I'm used to calling-Ok, John then," He said, grabbing Amy's attention. "Yes, she's fine, don't worry about her. You can count on me Si-John, oh ok, bye." Shadow looked at her, and she just noticed that he had taken of his glasses. Red orbs locked on jade-green. "That was your father, he just wanted to know how things were going."

Amy nodded her head, breaking their gaze. "Let's go eat, I'm starved."

* * *

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, I didn't really have time to read over it. Why? Because I need to get some homework done for tomorrow :( ****Please leave a review and tell me what you think of the fic so far, thanx! :)**

**Until next time,**

**-Amy**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Bodyguard. I am really sorry for not updating in such a long time, am I forgiven? I got really busy in the past few months, so that's why I wasn't able to upload or update any stories. ****L**** Thanks for all of the lovely reviews, really. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog, and I never will. :(**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Amy!" Rouge squealed, standing up from her seat as the pink hedgehog walked into the cafeteria, Shadow walking close behind her. "Over here!" The white bat yelled, gesturing to the table that her and her friends always sat in.

"Rouge, it's not like I'm heading to another table that you have to yell, "Over here"." Amy rolled her eyes playfully. She and the ebony hedgehog behind her made their way to the table. If Amy had paid more attention to her surroundings, she would have seen the banana skin that was lying on the floor. When she put her foot on top of it, she felt herself slipping. _Stupid Amy! You never watch where you're going! _She scolded herself in her thoughts, closing her eyes and feeling her cheeks burn in embarrassment. Amy then felt strong, muscular and warm arms wrap around her waist, effectively stopping her from falling flat on her bottom. Her jade-green eyes snapped open, seeing the expressionless face of her bodyguard. Her eyes glanced down to look at his lips, which were twitching slightly, trying to keep in a laugh.

"You're welcome." Shadow said, letting go of her, only when she was standing up fully. Amy stopped herself from glaring at him for finding it funny, and smiled instead.

"Sorry, thank you." She walked to the table her friends were sitting in, and took a seat next to Rouge. "Hey guys." The rose-coloured female nodded her head to her friends. Knuckles stopped eating his burger to give her a grin, showing the food inside of his mouth. "Ewww! Knuckles!" Amy's face scrunched up, causing the red echidna to open his mouth wider, before he burst out laughing. "That's not funny, it's gross." Amy moved her gaze to Sonic and smiled. "Hey Sonic! At least you're not disgusting like Knuckles."

"Yeah, that's me!" Sonic grinned cheerfully, his eyes moving behind the pink hedgehog. He saw Shadow standing protectively behind her, and smiled. "Yo! Why don't you sit down?" When the black and red-streaked hedgehog turned his attention to the azure male, Sonic offered a smile. Knuckles, who was stuffing chips into his mouth like there was no tomorrow, looked at Shadow for the first time and gave Sonic a puzzled look.

"Who is he?" He leaned in close to the blue hedgehog, nodding his head towards the darker hedgehog.

"Don't you know? Man, you are so slow at hearing the news! He is Amy's bodyguard, and my best friend. I've always wanted to be a bodyguard's friend. Maybe he can stand up for me when an older jerk picks on me." Sonic muttered back, flashing a grin at the end at his little joke. "Come on, Shadow, that's your name right?" When the darker hedgehog nodded, Sonic smiled. "You must be tired, take a seat."

"I don't mind standing up, but thank you anyway." Shadow said in his deep voice, causing Rouge to practically drool, which made Knuckles frown. One of Amy's eyebrows rose up, her lips forming a wide grin.

"Aren't you Hungry, Amy?" The white bat turned her attention to the mentioned hedgehog, taking a bite off of her pizza.

The rose hedgehog shook her head, patting her stomach. "Nah, I'm full. Ate crisps in my English class without the teacher catching me of course. Where is Cream? And Tails?"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. Probably running late. I'd be surprised if they got detention." He then grinned and held his hand up, motioning for Amy to give him a high-five. The pink hedgehog did, looking puzzled. "Dude, I never thought that you were the type to be sneaky. I'm impressed." The pink female rolled her eyes, stood up, and did a mocking bow.

"Thank you, thank you." She sat back down quickly after that, not wanting to get attention on herself. People were chatting about her bodyguard, and that was enough. The doors of the cafeteria swung open, and Amy and her friends turned around, expecting it to be their other friends. Amy glared at the person, turning her face away.

"Ah, look Fiona, there's our precious Amy and you know what I mean by precious." Sally snorted, walking up to their table, with a reddish/brownish fox following her every step. "Uh, her weirdo friends are also here, and of course I'm not talking about you, Sonic." She smiled flirtatiously at the blue hedgehog, causing his hands to curl into fists under the table. Sally and Sonic had once gone out, but when Sonic found out that she was screwing behind his back, he ended their relationship. After that, he started hating her, although everyone knew that Sally still wanted him.

"What the hell do you want, whore? No one wants you around here. Get lost." He glared at her fiercely, causing Amy to smile. She liked it whenever Sonic insulted the squirrel/chipmunk. Sally frowned, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why are you always like this, Sonic? I did say that I was sorry, and that it really wasn't my fault." She said, watching the blue male. Sonic didn't say anything. He just turned his head away and started talking to Knuckles. Fed up with her probably... That made Amy smile even wider, and when Sonic caught her smiling, he winked at her. He obviously enjoyed insulting Sally too. Amy felt a frown pull at her lips after a few seconds, sensing Sally the slut walk to their side of the table. "Hello again," She whispered to Shadow, leaving only a few inches between them.

"I have nothing to say to you." Amy heard Shadow say, and turned her face around to look at them. The ebony hedgehog looked like he wanted her to get lost, but Sally didn't look like she was going to back away. No way.

Sally giggled and tucked away some of her reddish/brown hair behind her ear, making Amy want to gag. It was obvious that she was flirting with him. "Would you like to come to _my _table? You don't belong with these losers." Shadow opened his mouth to talk, but Amy stood up and raised her eyebrows at Sally.

"Are you calling us losers? Well at least we're not a slut like you!" She didn't know why she cut in through their conversation, but man, the chipmunk pissed her off! "You heard Sonic; nobody wants you here, so just fuck off!"

Sally's open jaw closed, and her whole face flushed in anger. "You, you dare say that to me!" And with that she pushed the pink hedgehog. Hard. Amy hit the table, and that made _her _angry. She clutched her back, walked to Sally's retreating figure, spun her around, and slapped her across the face. For a long minute, no one said anything, but then Sally screamed and tackled Amy to the floor. She started scratching the rose female's face with her long fake nails. Amy rolled them over on the floor, and punched Sally straight in her plastic nose.

"Ow! My nose!" The chipmunk screeched, rolled them over, and pulled Amy's hair. Everyone turned their attention to the fight with wide eyes.

"Woo! A catfight! Go Amy!" Sonic yelled, cheering the pink hedgehog. All of Amy's friends started cheering her on, and when Tails and Cream walked in, they looked really confused. Shadow moved to the fight, and pulled Sally off of Amy.

"Stop it. Don't make me hurt you." He said calmly, and at that moment, the head teacher walked in. He was a pale yellow fox, kind of old, with green eyes.

"What's going on? Is this a cafeteria or a wrestling ring?" Mr Fox asked, glaring at all of the students.

"It's not my fault! She started it!" Sally blurted, freeing herself from Shadow's grip. The dark hedgehog let her go with no argument, folding his arms across his chest instead. Mr Fox's gaze travelled to Amy, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't start it sir. She was bothering me and my friends. I just told her to go away." The pink hedgehog explained, seeing the head teacher nod his head. Sally's mouth dropped open, and she waved her hands in the air as she spoke.

"It was not me! You can ask everyone, they'll tell you the truth." Sally nodded her head, putting on a very innocent act. Mr Fox's eyes trailed around the room, stopping on Tails.

"Son, tell me who started it." He said, nodding at the little fox. Tails looked at his father, and smiled a nervous smile. He was still standing by the door awkwardly, not really knowing what was happening. He didn't have to think about what his father asked him though, and didn't need to look at Amy to see her pleading look.

"It was her, dad." He said, pointing to Sally. The chipmunk's mouth dropped open, and she glared at Tails.

"You can't believe him! He's her friend! He wasn't here at the time it happened anyway!" She yelled, seeing Mr Fox nod at Tails, and then turn towards Sally.

"I'll see you in the detention room after school, young lady." With that said, Mr Fox walked out of the cafeteria.

Sally glared at Tails, but the little fox just ignored her and smiled at the pink hedgehog. The angry chipmunk stormed out of the cafeteria, and Fiona fox, who was just standing there and watching everything as if it was some kind of show, followed her. The pink hedgehog sat back down on her table, everyone else taking a seat too. Cream and Tails also moved to take a seat on Amy's table, smiling at all of their friends.

"Thanks, Tails. It was me who actually started it, but hey, at least she got a detention." Amy said, watching Sonic roll his eyes.

"It was nothing Amy, really. I don't like her." Tails smiled, standing up. "I'm going to get something to eat. Want to come, Cream?" He asked, watching the creamy rabbit nod her head.

"Sure," She said, standing up as well. When the two friends went, Sonic rolled his eyes again, and took a bite off of an apple.

"Man, I wish she got expelled or something." He then looked at Shadow, who had moved to stand behind Amy again. "Don't get involved with her, dude. I can assure you that you're going to regret it."

"I figured that out for myself, but thanks for letting me know." The ebony hedgehog answered, folding his arms over his chest.

"Aren't you Hungry?" Knuckles asked Shadow, taking a sip from his coke.

The dark hedgehog shook his head. "No, I'm here on business, not on an eating trip. Not meaning to sound rude by the way. This is how I am."

"Don't worry, man." The crimson-coloured echidna waved his hand, before he turned to the rose female. "You're lucky, Amy. You have a bodyguard, I want one too." Knuckles said, and when Amy raised an eyebrow, added," I don't need a bodyguard actually. I'm like a bodyguard myself anyway." He winked, causing Rouge to snort. Amy realised that the white bat hadn't spoken much.

"Whose bodyguard are you going to be, huh, a cat's?" She burst into laughter, nearly choking on her food. Knuckles glared at her, and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, you're just jealous." He said, watching Rouge raise an eyebrow.

"Jealous? Me? Dude, I wouldn't be jealous in a million years. I've got the looks of an actress, the body of a model, the-"

"Cut it out guys. No one wants to hear you boast about yourselves." Amy cut in through their conversation, seeming annoyed. "I've gotta see my stupid history teacher before class starts. Bye guys." She said, just as Tails and Cream took a seat.

"Bye, Amy. We'll see you later." All of her friends said, giving her a small wave. She waved back, standing up from her seat. She didn't have to tell Shadow to come; he was already at her side. When they were outside, Amy turned to him.

"I don't really have to see my teacher. You see my friends sometimes start to annoy me. Knuckles and Rouge, the white bat and the read echidna, give me a headache with their arguments. Don't tell them I told you this, yeah?" She walked over to a bench and sat down, patting the spot next to her.

Shadow nodded his head, and sat down. "Yes, ma'am," he said.

"Let's rest here until the bell goes. Today's Friday! Thank God! I'll have two days to rest, that is, if Rouge lets me." Amy groaned, and then looked at Shadow. "You know, I'm starting to think that maybe having a bodyguard isn't really a bad idea." She said, causing Shadow to smirk.

"Of course, you don't have to worry about anything; your bodyguard will protect you." He said, seeing the pink hedgehog nod her head.

"True. Hey, have you always been a bodyguard?" Amy asked, and for some reason, Shadow frowned a little. He opened his mouth to speak, but the bell rang, signalling that lunch time was over. _Oh well_. Amy thought, standing up and stretching. _I'll ask him another time._

* * *

**Phew, that's chapter 4 done! The story isn't going to stay boring forever, I promise!**** It's gonna get better soon.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, I love hearing your thoughts about the story. =)**

**Until next time,**

**-Amy**


End file.
